


A Hazbin Halloween

by gingerine



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerine/pseuds/gingerine
Summary: Charlie Killjoy, the princess of Hell creates a Halloween party at an old and abandoned movie theater in Los Angeles, California on Earth,but it doesn't go as planned..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/QEoki3x-rew  
> (Based on the upcoming YouTube series: The Hazbin Hotel)

Chapter 1  
“Halloween in Hell”

 

October 30th.. in the happy hotel, Charlie was getting the sinner anonymous group ready, Vaggie comes into her office that day.. “Charlie, I have some news for you!” She said.

“Ok, shoot.” said Charlie. “don’t you know that tomorrow is Halloween, the one night of the year where demons, monsters, and ghouls can leave hell for one night and party?”

“I uh, didn't know, must've forgotten about that.” said Charlie. “I'll put that on my schedule, and I'll try to figure out what to do then.” said Charlie.

“Ok, thanks for your time.” said Vaggie as she left her office.. “hmm, Halloween? Oh, I have the perfect idea, Vapra, get a camera crew, and film an announcement in my office, I'm going to get into the Halloween spirit, the devil spirit.” said Charlie with fire coming out of her mouth while laughing.

“Sure, whatever boss.” said Vapra as she used her voodoo vape pen with a dismembered doll head key chain on it and vaped..

“hey! What did I say about vaping?” said Charlie. “To not vape in your hotel?” said Vapra. “if you're going to vape, do it outside, now get me on the air right now, or you're fired!” shouted Charlie as her demon horns shot out of her head with a scary look on her face..

“ok, I'll text my boyfriend Angel Dust to film you in your office.” said Vapra like she didn't care. As she calmed down, she opened her drawer of her desk and ate some pot cookies from her cookie jar to ease her stress away, and she was high as she was lit like a candle..

Meanwhile at the drug vending machine by a liquor store.. Angel Dust was getting a bag of Night Howler, and he grabbed it out of the vending slot after paying for it, and then some guy tried to mug him, then he kicked the mugger and he got hit by a car, and a huge car crash happened on the street, and chaos flying everywhere with some angry folks..

“eh, what goes around, comes around.” said Angel Dust.


	2. A Sinful meeting

Chapter 2  
“A sinful meeting”

While Charlie was stoned, she saw an imp rat coming out of the wall and she said: “oh God please no! don't read my mind I don't want to join, I don't want to join! Ahhh!!” shouted Charlie as she hid behind her desk. 

As Angel Dust came into Charlie's office, he saw her lit from the pot cookies that she had. “Charlie, snap out of it!” he shouted as he slapped her in the face with his two left hands..

“ow! wait, what happened?” said Charlie as she rubbed her face. “You need to get ready, you're going to be on the air in 5 minutes, and we need to hurry this up because I have get this bag of drugs to Cheri, she needs it really bad.” he said.

“Oh shit you're right, I gotta get ready!” said Charlie as she rushed to the restroom and brushed her teeth, got her makeup on used mouthwash, got her hair brushed, and her deodorant spray on herself..

as she got out of the bathroom with a line of demons who had to use it, she got to her office and sat down on her chair and Angel Dust said:

“we are live in 5,4,3,2.” He said. “As you all know that tomorrow is Halloween, and I'm going to throw the party on Earth with all of you invited,it also means we can't throw a Halloween party in church because the house of God doesn't allow us in there cuz we're demons.

if you get the picture. I'll see y'all there once I get the party ready, and remember if you're not a sinner, then you're a winner!” said Charlie. And the video was finished..

“oh no, I don't know where on Earth where I can hold the party at, well I guess by tomorrow morning, we're heading to the USA to find a place for our party.” said Charlie. 

“Good, you do that, I gotta go, and uh, here's the footage to de- mail to everyone on the internet.” said Angel Dust as he left the hotel in a rush..


End file.
